Fearfull gifts
by Bookishmcbadass
Summary: So an entire different setting but definitely a Lizzington story! Lizzie has the ability to measure how dangerous people are from a scale from 1 -10 just by looking at them. But what happens when she nmeets Red and sees that he has a number 10 floating above his head. Slowburn lizzington fic and later on smutty bits


Elizabeth keen was sitting in the back of a huge SUV. Still flabbergasted by the way her day had started, she was trying to think of a reason why the FBI would send such a big force to come and get her. She only just graduated from Quantico. Maybe they knew something about her gift? But Liz shook her head and smiled to herself. No. That wasn't possible. She never spoke about her abilities and the only one she did tell has been nowhere near the feds.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked again. But she still didn't get an answer out of the driver. The man who introduced himself as Agent Ressler was driving the car and was seemingly unimpressed by the questions she was firing to his head. He had said that he was with the special forces. And when Liz looked out of the window she saw that they were definitely not going to the FB- office where she was supposed to be working today. She would be late at her very first day at work. Liz closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she saw the number. Merely inches above Agent Ressler's head was floating the number five. Even as child Elizabeth had been able to see the numbers. When she had asked Sam about this he had taken her apart. He had asked her several questions but couldn't tell her what the numbers meant. He wanted Liz to promise that she would never ever tell anyone about this special side of her. And so she promised. She came up with a lot of theories but they were to surreal to be true. But finally, when she had become older she discovered the true meaning of the numbers. The numbers varied from 0-10. An during her time at the Academy she discovered what the numbers told her. She had been in the field, practicing with real criminals, when a number showed just above the suspect's head. He had held a rifle to her head and the number 7 was floating above them. And ever since Liz understood that the numbers told her how dangerous the person standing before her really was.

Liz startled when her door pulled open. Agent Ressler was standing in the door opening telling her to get out. "Follow me, Keen." He commanded. Liz looked around but she didn't recognise the building she was in. She was ushered into a big office and the door closed directly after she had entered the room. Before her was standing a man she knew all too well. He introduced himself as Harold Cooper, assistant director of Counterterrorism. "Yes I know who you are sir," she answered. She closed her eyes. Did she really just say that. But Agent Cooper only raised an eyebrow. He wanted to know if she had any history at all with Raymond Reddington. And why he would request her to be the agent he wanted to talk if they didn't know each other. She had answered each and every question truthfully and to the best of her knowledge. Her hands were shaking when they left the office. She received the last bit of information she needed to know only seconds before she was thrown in with the animal himself. Liz took a deep breath through her nose and set her shoulders straight. "I'm ready," she said and nodded to both of the men watching her like hawks. Another guard opened the door and slowly she walked down the stairs. The man opposite her just smiled and said: 'Agent Keen, what a pleasure." Liz looked at the man tied to the chair. Seemingly harmless. Dressed in a three piece suit and a very friendly smile. But looks could be deceiving. "Well, I'm here." She was trying to get him to talk while searching for his number. But it didn't show.

"You got rid of your highlights. You look much less Baltimore.

Do you get back home much?"

"Tell me about Zamani."

"I haven't been home in years."

Why involve me? I'm nobody. It's my first day. Nothin' special about me." Reddington grinned at her. " Oh, I think you're very special," he spoke softly. Only then she saw his number appear. Out of the blue. Just inches above his head. 10. Liz grabbed her wrist and nervousl stroked over her scar. A bad habit. Their conversation continued but all Liz could focus on was the fact that this man was the most dangerous criminal in history and he requested to speak with her. The fear was overwhelming. She had encountered lots of dangerous men and the numbers had always helped her to decide the best course of action. A normal child would be a 1, while a trained man with an assault rifle might be a 7. But a 10, Liz had absolutely no idea how to deal with this situation.

"If you don't move quickly, she will die. That's what I know." Reddington finished talking and looked almost bored now.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I'm the one who got him into the country." He rolled his eyes at her. But Liz decided to go with short questions and continued.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"No, of course not! I'm a criminal. Criminals are notorious liars." He paused for a while before he said: "They say I'm powerful. They say I am the darkness. They say I instill fear into the hearts of many. I know it's even said that the devil himself is afraid of me." He looked far away. Almost reminiscing. "But Lizzy, everything about me is a lie. And if anyone can give me a second chance, it's you." He smiled again looking straight into her eyes.

"The two of us have overcome so much. I mean, look at you.

Abandoned by a father who was a career criminal, a mother who died of weakness and shame.

And yet here you are, about to make a name for yourself, about to capture Ranko Zamani.

Smiling dangerously he said: "I'm gonna make you famous, Lizzy."

And with that Liz fled the room.

...

So what do you think people? A good start or do you find it ridiculous?

Love you all


End file.
